


Mistaken Gender

by GhostFrost



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fun, Groups, Hate, Kids, Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Mage, Other, Teens, The Stick of Truth, WTF, Warrior - Freeform, between, characters, cousin Clyde, cursing, fight, heros, into, moved, slight shipping, south park - Freeform, teenage, theif, town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFrost/pseuds/GhostFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She moved into Town and was over joyed to be with her dearest cousin Clyde. Her little brother, Hunter, gave her an unexpected hair cut that will be the start of the ultimate prank. Clyde agreed with his devious cousin and the want to see how long people believe that she, is a he. Many of the boy don't know what to do when they think that they all are gay and the girls say that the new kid is in style... Along with being sluty. What a deep hole Zero has dug herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbyes

A young girl sighed as she loaded up the moving truck, taking one last look at her old house. She frowned as she helped buckle in her little brother. "Hey champ, a few of your CAP friends and Cosplay friends have come over. You should say your good byes and get there numbers." Zero's father said as his saddened daughter moped over to her friends.

Zero was suddenly knocked to the ground under a pile of bodies. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged her friends saying their goodbyes. Zero finally came to her best guy friend, Al, nickname Foxtrot. She looked into his hazle eyes and Foxtrot into hers, both gaining a slight blush, everyone, meaning her friends, watched the two. The cosplayers seemed to be chanting a 'kiss kiss', 'I ship it sooo', along with other things as the CAP all grinned ear to ear merming to one another, 'I knew it from day one our Zero and Foxtrot, liked one another.' 

Foxtrot grabbed her hand and took her away from their friends praying eyes. Zero blushed and said, "Al,.... I'll miss you the most. I wish I didn't have to move away from you,.... from them. I, I-" Zero was cut off by a quick pick on the lips the two ten year olds, blushed a deep red. Foxtrot started, "I know Zero and I promise I'll visited you in South Park durring the summer or something. Maybe we can see one another durring some CAP event... I don't know but, Zero, I will miss you. I'll call and write I don't care but, I like you. Ok maybe not like, more like I love you. Just be happy there a trick the boys there as bad as you tricked me. You'll do just fine there, I just know it." Zero hugged the male and he hugged back.

Zero let go as her mom called, "Time to get in the car honey!"

The young girl picked up her bags full of last minute gifts from friends, "I'll call you guys, I'll miss all of you! I'll come and vist or something! Bye!" She rubbed her eyes and sniffled as she got in the car, waving to her friends that got smaller and smaller as they drove away.

Al looked completely heart broken as the car grew smaller in the distance, he rubbed his eyes and sent a glare to one of the other guys that asked if he was ok. Zero's best friend, Avory, patted his back, "It's ok, Alie, she'll be back soon enough but, don't get your hopes up. She's a pretty girl, even if her little bro did cut off some of her hair. You'll have to get used to others trying to get her heart." Avory was always blut but the very short girl frowned at the blrubing male and said, "You need a hug so get down here and cry your eyes out. Damnit, you've got me crying to Foxie." Those two were the last of her group of friends to leave. Both already deeply missing their friend as much as she misses them.


	2. Ideas that involve Cousin Clyde!

Zero, that's what everyone called her back at her old home, for no apparent reason at all, it became her call sign. Ray Donovan is her real name, the only good thing about moving into South Park she thought was that Zero would have her favorite cousin, Clyde lived there. Out of all family members that Zero knew of, Clyde was most defiantly her favorite and best friend. _'At lest you'll be going in with one friend, better than none.'_ She thought as she drew little figures in the foggy window.

Zero eyed her reflection in the window. Her hair was, well had, long soft, brown hair with small speaks of gold hair dashed through it, but thanks to her little brother, Hunter who is only 3 years old and has the cutest tuff of dark brown hair atop his little head, Zero now look just like a boy with calm, but a flame of mischievous brewed inside toxic green eyes. Her skin had a slight and natural tan due to her time spent outside working. That's when a brilent plan came to mind, and a sneaky fox grin grew into a smirk as she took her phone out of her jacket pocket. 

The ten year olds figures quickly tapped the scream of her iPhone, going to contacts, picking out Clyde's contact (which was nicknamed 'He dropped dat') and looking at their last conversation that was held yesterday before texting him with her newly formed plan.

_You: Sup cous? Hey, I've got this awesome plan to punk **everyone** in town. Want in~_

_He dropped dat: A plan you say? Hmmmmm well, tell me that main jest of it but knowing you it'll be a good one... I won't get in trouble will I?_

_You: What if I told you I look like a boy, and I wanted to trick everyone that the new kid moving in is a boy, will you help meh? Are you ready for this, Clydie-chan!?!!_

_He dropped dat: Ugh don't use that nickname thingy on me, Ray-Ray~ -snickers- but sure! I'm in on this, I'll get you in with my group of friends, convince them your a bro and the school will soon follow. This will make up ten times on when the guys planked me last year!_

_You: Hey! Ray-Ray really? But awesome bro, I can't wait to see you._

_He dropped dat: Yes really, I know, we are going to have such a good time though Zero, I have to help with a project now and help prepare for this awesome game. Talk to you when you get here! Love you toooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

The young girl smiled at her phone, it truly was good to have a best cousin friend like Clyde, her toxic green eyes drifted up to the front seats of the car. Maybe mom and dad are right, this isn't the end but a new beginning. She turned her head back to the land watching it drift by in mulit colored blurs.

###  One car nap later

Zero had resumed watching the snow covered land with large trees sticking out and forming spots of forest to cover small areas blurring together in a odd color pattern of browns, whites, and greens. Truth be told, after sleeping and thinking about it a bit more, she was excited to be moving to South Park, a new adventure to partake in sparked her curiosity. Her other friends she could always call and talk to when ever she wants so it wasn't realy as bad as she first imaged it to be. Thank goodness for Skype and shit.

The Donovan family, at least on this side of the family, always look to the bright side of any situation, including moving to a new place. Zero messed with her new gray puffball, cotton hat that has a white strip horizontally across with black bands on either side of the white strip, her mom had just bought it for her at the last rest stop they were at. Tucking some of the short brown hair under her new hat, Zero shifted and zipped up your white,gray tundra cameo coat, trying to get comfortable in the seat. Zero grumbled for her ass was already going numb and they had just got back in the car. Zero became very hopeful in making new friends, with the help of Clyde.

Honestly Zero was very happy that she got a new coat and hat because she randomly remembered that South Park was 'cold as fuck, allllll the time' as Clyde would complain to her often. Massachusetts, got cold, but it wasn't 24/7 and really it wasn't that harsh. "Good thing our parents plan ahead, right Hunter?" She whispered to the younger brother, whom giggled back at his older sibling. But soon enough, her eyes grew heavy and finally she dozed off once again, dreaming about life in South Park.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Soft shaking of Zero's shoulder raised her from a deep slumber, with a soft and quite yawn then stretch, toxic eyes looked at her parents. Zero's mother spoke up first, "We're here darling, this is our new house and your father already had the Bug Out place inside it. We had the movers move all your stuff to your room, but your going to set everything up yourself. Your father and I will work on the rest of the house." She smiled sweetly.

Zero blinked twice before nodding and jumped out of the Jeep and going inside the new home. Stepping inside it looked like the box god to a crap in the barren house, but Zero could see just how great this place could become with a little work. 

She started to take off her black tennis shoes and picked them up to put them in her room, a habit Zero has gained over the years. Zero's black socks seemed to clash with the blue carpet, but it was soft and clean. To that she where grateful for, as she kind of skipped up the stairs. Now to hunt down her own room, she began to open up the closeted door in the 5 doored hallway, nope that would be Hunter's room. So Zero turned to the left side and fretted a brow and frowned, this was her parents room and she could see 'toys' sticking out of one of the boxes, with a roll of Zero's green eyes she turned out again but panicked at her black scarf, which her mom had given to her after they got out of the car, got wedged in the door frame. Zero really didn't want to open that door again because Zero knew she would start to stare. In one swift motion Zero released her scarf from it's confinements and jumped back away from the door as it slowly closed by itself.

She picked up her shoes again and eyed the door frowning as Zero continued down the hallway to the next door. Turns out that was the bathroom, good to know. So, she turned to open the left side of the hallway once again and opened that door, Zero could tell it wasn't just the guest room, but a gaming room of Zero and her friends, well, once she got them Zero sullenly thought. 

Closing that door, she stepped away and looked to the final door at the end of the hall. _'This one must be my room, with the bathroom to the right, game room to the left. Mom and Dad know me so well, it's an awesome set up.'_ She mused in her head as she opened the door. 

Boxes that were labeled as Zero's rested on the purple blue carpet, she looked at the dark oak dresser the was against the right wall, right across from her new closet. A trunk with a falcon in mid flight carved into it, with leather sides and brass bolts used to hold the leather and wood together rested at the foot of her bed. The bed is pushed into the upper left hand corner. A shelf was against the wall by the door and across form it was the computer desk. There was a window that is positioned to the right side, letting in the light of the outside world. 

It looked nice, it just needed all of your stuff to be put in it's respectful spots. And so, the unpacking of boxes and placing of junk she fines to be quite awesome, began. After a few hours of unpacking and reordering her items, Zero finished and smirked looking around the new room.

Pride bubbled from within her being and she put on her jacket, well, winter coat, hat, scarf and tennis shoes; Zero hopped down stairs and chirped, "I'm going to walk around town and try to find Clyde. also going to try and make some new friends!" He dad nodded and waved her off saying, "Champ, there's some money on the counter about five dollars worth. Have a good time, Ray." Hearing what her father had said, Zero greedily took the money before heading out. Ready to make new friends and find Clyde.


End file.
